


Flushed away

by svevijah



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: guys i hope murk is doing fine tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 08:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svevijah/pseuds/svevijah
Summary: Murk is stuck in a toilet and has no idea how to come back to his homeland.





	Flushed away

**Author's Note:**

> So, I had the chance to watch Aquaman only now and I was super hyped since Ludi Lin was in the movie. I did not expect his story to be that tragic lol.   
> I have no idea if Murk will be back but being an Italian girl who recycles and would probably have the audacity to make references to the little mermaid in front of a soldier from Atlantis, I could not refrain myself from writing this piece.   
> Don't take it seriously, it's all for the laughs. Murk's relationship with Orm is not defined, you can read it as you want. Comments would be rad :")

The moment she sets foot in her house, she quickly understands something weird is going on, but most importantly, there's a hole in her roof and her door is practically nonexistent; her house looks like a war zone and she's been out for like, barely twenty minutes.   
  
As she paces around to get a few things back in their place and give her furniture a sense of order despite its uselessness, her gaze quickly darts to the open door of the bathroom, a red figure peering through the door frame or what's left of it.  
  
"Hey there?" she inquires, picking up a vase as she walks towards the bathroom. Whatever thing has trashed her house, surely is dangerous enough to not be faced with some sort of weapon. As she slowly enters the bathroom, vase drawn up in the air in case she has to fight, her brows furrow in confusion, the vase stays midair.  
  
"What the hell?" It does not come in a scream or a whisper, but more in a mild panicked tone underlining the fact that the scene before her eyes makes no sense at all: why is an armoured being trying to drown themselves in her toilet?   
  
Her first though is to leave the vase on the ground and pull whoever is trying to flush themselves down her toilet and kick them off her house, so once she's close enough to reach for them, a hand quickly wraps around her arm, tightening the grip more and more until she pulls away.  
  
"Look, I have no idea what are you looking for but you have to leave right now."  
  
"I can't." A voice breathes out, causing the water in the toilet to make tiny bubbles. Her eyes widen as she starts to believe it's all a joke. "Don't you surface dwellers clean your waters?"  
  
"Yeah but that's not meant to drink."  
  
"I figured. But I need it to breathe."  
  
Tossing a hand on her face, she looks around, finally fixing her gaze on the red helmet left in a corner. Picking it up, she gives it a quick look, her finger tapping lightly on what's left of the glass. "Did you use the helmet while trashing my house?" no answer. "Can I fix it somehow and have you out of my house?"  
  
"You can't fix it, it's made of a sophisticated and advanced technology th-"  
  
"Yeah sure, just... Wait here, I'll be back soon." she interrupts the creature - the man? Who is this guy again? And walks to the kitchen, absent minded-ly looking for a plastic box. Once she finds it, she breaks what's left of the glass and thrusts the box in the empty rectangular shape, hoping it would keep from lacking water once filled.  
  
"Get up, I fixed your helmet... Sort of. Take your time I guess?" she announces bursting in the bathroom, and after a couple of minutes the creature reluctantly pulls away from the toilet, grasping for air. She gave him a quick look, frowning at his tall stance, weirdly white hair and scarred face. Shaking her head, she put the helmet on his head and then pushed him under the faucet to fill the homemade fishbowl. As he begins breathing again, she lets out a sigh of relief - at least she won't have to worry about a death guy in her house as well later.   
  
"Alright, so are you like... Aquaman or something?" she asks out of curiousity, her hands checking for any other hole on the helmet. The creature gives her an offended look.  
  
"My name is Murk. I am in no way affiliated with that half breed you surface dwellers worship like a god."  
  
"Alright Murk" she remarks in a sarcastic tone, the hint of a smirk on her face "you hungry? Thirsty? No that's stupid, you were drowning in my toilet you clearly are not thirsty by now."  
  
Murk's face contracts harshly as he ponders whether to say yes or no to her questions. He eventually relaxes, exiting the bathroom and looking around. "Do you have any fish?"  
  
"Fish?" she echoes, her tone confused as if she they weren't on a island - of course she has fish in her house what a dumb question. "Sure. It's frozen though, so you might have to wait to eat it? Or not? I don't know."  
  
However, as she pushes a towel around the bathroom to clean the water that has splashed around, she lets out a loud sigh. 

Alright, her life is not really adventurous for someone who is in their middle twenties, but having a crossover of the little mermaid and Iron Man in her house is not even her best aspiration. Also it would have been difficult to explain to her parents later, among other things.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?" she calls out once she's reached the kitchen, mouth opened wide in surprise. "You can't just leave these here!" she yells, hands quickly getting the boxes away from the countertop. "This goes into plastic and this into paper - were you raised in a jungle or something?"  
  
"What are these things?" Murk asks confused, an half disgusted expression on his face. She blinked a couple of times, before throwing the last piece of box into its bin and turning to face him.  
  
"It's a recycling bin. You put garbage in its various containers and then people come to pick it up and turn into something else. Don't you have it in whatever your house is?"  
  
Murk's head tilts lightly, his mouth opens and shuts just as quick before the microwave starts to ring and triggers his fighting instinct. She furrows her brows and narrows her eyes while picking the fish out and giving it to him. "I'd serve it to you better but I guess it wouldn't be your cup of tea."  
  
"What is tea?"  
  
"Are you serious?" she asks sighing loudly. "Alright let's make tea. But you'll have to figure out how to try it on your own because straws are banned in this house - they kill turtles."  
  
As silence descends between them, the only sound in the room is the splashing of the fish in the water inside the helmet and the slow whistling of the tea maker.  
  
"What happened to your face?"  
  
"I'm a soldier, I get into lots of fights."  
  
"That's also the reason why you walk around without a hand?"  
  
"That... Was not calculated. Hopefully it will grow again once I'm back to my homeland."  
  
"If it doesn't you could get one of those prosthetic guns or swords, it would be fun."   
  
When silence fills the room again, she ponders whether to crack a joke about his resemblance to Ursula from The Little Mermaid or let the guy have a break since he looks like he's been run over and over by the heaviest truck in the whole world.   
  
"I should go, King Orm will probably wonder why we're not back with good news." Murk mutters more to himself than to her, looking down with an expression mixed between shame and distressed.  
  
"Yeah, maybe you should go to your king, tell him that my parents would love to discuss how repairing our roof will cost." she remarks with a laugh, but Murk's face darkens all of a sudden, in contrast with his lips pursed so tight to seem pale.   
  
"Thank you for your help... What's your name?"  
  
"Consider me the Sebastian to your Ariel, or something like that, and it will be enough." she declares in a serious voice, thumb and index slowly forming a finger gun to which every atom of her body had shouted her not to do but she has anyway.  
  
"I don't know any of these people." he admits with a hint of guilt in his voice, awkwardly walking towards what was left of the door and opening it by the handle, although a massive hole is just a couple inches from it.   
  
"It's okay, you can catch up when your fight is over!" this sounds terribly "There's a book and an animated movie, both awesome, you'd totally dig 'em!"   
  
Murk tilts is head courtly and walks away, but then stops on the staircase with a question he can't not ask. "Does everybody do that recycling bin thing?"  
  
She lets out a soft sigh, her cup of tea still in hands and gaze lost somewhere. "Not really. Some people care about earth, others don't. But you know, as long as some of us keep fighting for her, it will mean something, right? Change requires time after all."   
  
"What if nothing changes?"  
  
"Well, I guess that if it's the case, then whatever punishment earth gives to us is more than deserved." she pauses, a little sad smile appears on her face as she shrugs lightly because she honestly doesn't know the answer. "Have a safe trip to your homeland, Murk. And let me know about your weapon hand once it's ready!" 

"I will." he promises, tone somber to match the sadness and tiredness on his face. As he disappears on the floor under her house and her neighbours walk out their houses to understand what's going on, she passes a hand on her face, her lips twitching into a smile. "That's going to be a cool story to tell to the squad!"


End file.
